This invention relates to a process for driving off dissolved corrosive gases from aqueous solutions. More particularly, this invention relates to a two-step process of first separating acid gases from solutions such as scrubbing waters from a coking plant and thereafter separating out the ammonia in the solution.
The watery condensates and scrubbing waters produced in coking plants and gas treatment facilitates contain hazardous and corrosive dissolved gases such as NH.sub.3, CO.sub.2, HCN, H.sub.2 S, etc. which normally are separated from solutions by heating and blowing in steam. This requires a considerable amount of heat and steam, especially when the NH.sub.3 contained in the water is separated simultaneously with the above-mentioned components by steam introduction in column apparatuses. In addition, other apparatus such as heat exchangers and fractionating towers associated therewith are subject to considerable corrosion by the acid gases and ammonia.